1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparel and accessories therefore and, more specifically, to a Flip-up Shirt Collar Brace.
2. Description of Related Art
Since golf is generally an outdoor sport (indoor facilities are rare), golfers understandably spend quite a bit of time outdoors. It follows that avid golfers spend a lot of time in the sun, since the tendency is to avoid playing golf in inclement weather.
The attire of choice for golfers (male and female) seems to be short-sleeved, collared shirts (sometimes referred to as “polo” shirts). These shirts provide the desired style, while still giving golfer the requisite comfort and range of motion necessary to play what can be a physically demanding activity.
What polo shirts don't provide is an adequate level of protection for the back of the golfer's neck. Most golfers wear ballcaps or visors to prevent overexposure to their face, but it really isn't comfortably feasible to wear any sort of shield or cover for the back of the neck. Since the collar of the typical polo shirt is soft (for comfort reasons), they generally won't stay up if they are flipped up to cover the wearer's neck. Since the style and wearability of the conventional polo shirt is otherwise very desirable, what is left is to add the structure to the conventional collared shirt (such as a polo shirt) that allows the wearer to flip up the shirt collar and have it remain propped up in that position until the wearer flips the collar back down.